The Improbable Watch
by Falcrow-42
Summary: THIS IS NOT A TIME LADY FIC. Jane Norris just wanted to get home. She just wanted to eat some noodles and watch her favorite TV show and maybe read some books. But a night in an alleyway changes that, and she's still trying to come to terms with the strange watch she bought and what it means for her future. First in the Adventures of Jane Norris. VERY far future OC/the Doctor. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is Falcrow! I've just started up, and am I so ready to go! I came up with this idea one day, and I kept looking for a story with a similar idea to read, but I could find one, so I decided to screw it and just write my own! Start a revolution! I promise no steady updates, seeing how hectic my school life is… I love you all, and enjoy~ (BTW the song at the beginning belongs to singing in the rain and doctor who belongs to BBC. So don't sue me please.)**

_Good mornin', good mornin'. We've talked the whole night through. Good mornin', good mornin', to you._

My eyes snap open to the sound of timed stereo starting up my playlist. I smile and pull myself out of bed. It's hard not to be a morning person when you wake up with a song. I hum along as I shower, and I hurry to finish up so I can keep up with my musically timed schedule for getting ready for the day. I shove a slightly burnt piece of toast in my mouth and balance on one leg to pull on and neatly tie my purple converse as my playlist comes to an end. I pull on my black blazer over my white T-shirt and shove my phone, wallet, keys, pad of paper and pen into their respective pockets. I pat my jeans down to make sure I haven't forgotten anything, and then I start off towards work.

Work being a small electronic repair store named "Peer's Tech Support". My Boss would be Peer, a large boned and muscular man with his blonde hair neatly combed back and a heavy German accent. He is extremely intimidating- I spent the first month mumbling to his shoes- but he's a really loyal and kind guy, once you got to know him. My co-workers include Lindsey, a mousy red-headed girl who specializes in software, David- also known as "Spock" for his similarities in looks- works with optimizing laptops and iPads, and James, who works the front counter by using his devilish charms and good people skills to help people relax and tell us what they need help with. Peer is great with desktops and towers, because you can open them up, and I run a daily class to help the older generation learn to use technology.

I walk into work and wave to James on the way to the back room to drop off my stuff before I set up for my class. He's leaning against the counter like his normal cheerful self. Peer is in his office, and Lindsey and David are chatting aimlessly by the break table. I return to the main room and set my laptop and file full of requests on what to go over on my table and then take a seat in my plushy armchair. I open my laptop and start checking my email. It'll be at least another hour before any of my regulars show.

I've got a request to play my violin at the town hall for the spring celebration. I send an email back to the mayor telling her I accept, like I do every year. I spam a few random notifications about things I'm already aware of and have moved on to exploring the weirdness that is the internet by the time the first person arrives. Doris Anderson is a sweet little old lady with a fetish for pink shawls and hobbles around with her wicker bag and her flower engraved cane.

"Good morning, Jane. How are you this morning dear?" She asks as she hobbles to her normal spot at my immediate left.

"I'm doing great, how are you?" I reply with a smile.

Our domestic banter is normal. One of the many reasons I love my job. I just love older people. They're sweet and love it when younger people talk to them. They almost always have gum on them too. Our conversation continues on as it normally does.

"Jane, dear, you have to tell me how you get your hair to curl like that. It looks so natural! Long blonde hair like that has never looked so lovely." She gushes.

"It looks natural because it _is_ natural, Doris. The color is too." I smile again.

"Jane Norris, You mean to tell me, a sweet old lady, that you're hair has small springs like that, reaching down to your bum, and it's all _natural_? And here I thought you would lie to someone getting on in years." She comments, playfully nudging my arm with the back of her hand in disbelief.

I laugh and reply, "It's all true, I swear!"

Our conversation stops once a few other regulars come in and the class starts. I teach them about how to know which links to searches are just commercials and tell them why they always appear at the top. I tell them about how iPads and iPods require a gentler touch then they probably expect, that it's not like they are _physically_ dragging the icons. My nine to five work day ends, and I bid farewell to my friends as I head out towards the mall to find something to do before the day really ends. I brows quietly and find nothing is catching my eye today. So I simply sigh and start my walk home.

I pass a scrawny Hispanic man sitting behind a card table covered in pocket watches on long chains. One in particular catches my eye. I pick it up and look at the price tag, which reads $8.95. Nothing too pricy, but not so cheap as to bring suspicion to the seller. Smart.

I smile at the man and simply say, "This one please."

As I pull out my wallet, however, he says something I wasn't expecting, "It's not mine to sell, Señorita."

I look up he seems sad to have lost my business, but I really have taken to this watch. I'm not sure if I could just walk away from it. It's a tarnished bronze color, with leaf like engravings and pin head sized emeralds (obviously fake, way too deep of a color for them to real) and a large smooth circle in the centre. It was lovely.

"Then why does it have a price tag?" I raise an eyebrow at the man. He seems nervous, just a bit too skittish to be normal. I sigh when the man simply shrugs, then I try again, "How about I give you twenty, and you can give ten if the person who really owns it comes back. If not, lucky you, you're twenty dollars richer."

He looks me in the eye, and I suddenly understand what this man is probably going through at the moment, why he's selling watches on the street. He's most likely an illegal alien, with a family to feed. He _needs_ this money.

So all it takes is a hesitant nod of his head that makes me slip a five in with the twenty as I hand it over.

I throw, "Keep the change." Over my shoulder as I continue the walk down the street to my apartment.

I clasp the end of the chain to the loop of the watch, making a necklace. I slip it over my head without missing a beat.

I almost made it home, too.

I look up at the sound of thunder; large, dark clouds had formed while I was talking to the watch seller, and now I had to make it home before it rains. I had entered a not so nice part of my small city, and I didn't want to find out what happens to girls who wander in the dark. So I did the only sensible thing. I ran. Two blocks from my front door and it starts pouring buckets. A block later, three sets of rough hands grab me and tug me into an alley.

"Give us your wallet and any other valuables, and no one gets hurt." said a fourth, gruff sounding guy.

They were all wearing grey hoodies with the hoods pulled up. I couldn't see any of their faces.

"Wait boss, she's kinds pretty." Said the one to my right, he has a nasally voice.

I gag at what he's getting at. No way in heaven or hell am I going to let these _punks_ violate me in _that_ way. Nope. Not going to happen.

They start to laugh and then they start trying to make grabs at me. I struggle against their painful grips.

"There is no way I am going down quietly." I think as I start to shout for help.

"_Shut up!_" hisses the one to my left, this one has a bit of a lisp.

I ram my elbow into his ribs as I continue to shout and fight against my attackers. I'm panting by now; this is taking way too much energy. But I've got adrenaline and fear on my side, so I think I'll be fine. _I hope._

"Boss" walks up to me and says, in a mock soothing voice, "Now now, no need to do that, no one will hear, and you're just tiring yourself out."

He makes another swipe at my chest, and I manage to take a half a step backwards to dodge. Everything seems to go in slow motion as I watch him hit the button to open the watch I had around my neck. Then something that _**no one**_ was expecting happened. A painfully bright light shoots from the watch, and it starts spiraling and swirling all around the grimy alley. To everyone's surprise, it starts to rap around me, and I feel pins and needles spread from my fingers and toes up my arms and legs. I do what any normal person would do. I scream bloody murder. And the four thugs that were trying to molest me did the only logical thing. They tripped over each other trying to get as far from me as possible. The last thing I saw before my world turned to black was their retreating forms as they ran like they had seen the devil himself.

**I tried to make it as painless as possible. It was just the way it played out in my mind. Sorry if it offends anyone :| The first jump had to be an accident. And this was the best way, in my opinion. SO. Please review :3 it would mean a lot to me~ (PS it's like four in the morning. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I didn't seen any but it would be the first time I made a few silly mistakes.)**

**kthxbai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww. I love you guys! I wasn't really expecting any feed back at all, but you guys are sweet! Even just adding it to your favorites or fallowing this or me means that you want to hear more from this story, which is feedback enough for me! So have another chapter! And for those awesome three of you who reviewed, please read the note at the end! For those of you who didn't, you will get one side of a conversation, so I guess if you want you can read it, but you'll probably be confused unless you hunt down the questions/comments in the reviews section…**

_Who hit me with a cement truck and left me to die? Because I feel like punching them in the jugular. Then relieving them of their painkillers._

I groan as I sit up and my head throbs in complaint. I ball my fists, expecting to get a fistful of the dirt that covered the alleyway I remember being in last, but I get a fist full of soft cloth instead. I snap open my eyes, and look at the white sheets that cover the bed that I distinctly remember NOT tucking myself into. I quickly look around the room I'm in. The walls are painted a light shade of blue. There are four more beds with similar coverings, and a couple large cabinets up against the far wall. Stainless steel side tables sit between each bed. And _is that an electrocardiogram machine? _I hop from my bed to get a closer look, only to crumble and cling to the sheets. Sadly, sheets aren't the best anchor and I quickly fall to the cold tile floor.

I hear the door open, but I can't bring myself to care. I just want my head to stop pounding. I hear footsteps and then large hands gently and slowly lift me from the floor. I'm grateful that whoever is helping me is being gentle. The last thing I want is for my head to get jostled any more than it already has. I'm placed back on the bed as gently as I was picked up. My head finally stops pounding enough for me to get a look at the person who helped me up. I nearly choke on my own spit.

"Now that wasn't very smart, jumping out of bed just as soon as you wake up." says none other than Christopher Eccleston, also known as "the Doctor" in one of my favorite TV shows.

"No, it wasn't. Thank you." I continue the conversation, with my brows furrowed, my mind still reeling from this strange discovery.

He's wearing his costume from the show, too. And he's clean shaven, I know for a fact he normally has a mustache and beard. I double check the room for any cameras, knowing that a set wouldn't randomly appear at the edge of the room, but looking none the less. The thought that this is just some weird comma filled dream is nipped at the bud when I feel a sudden prick in my arm. You can't feel sudden pain in a dream, even a comma, without waking. I know; I've been in a comma before. Any pain you feel while in a comma is one you expect, never a surprise. I look over to see a sheepish Doctor with a needle in my arm. I decide that I must be in the medical bay in the TARDIS. At least, the fangirl in me hopes that's where I am. Because it would be pretty cool to be in the TARDIS. I still say that it's impossible, but I'll stick to my theory until I have more evidence.

"Sorry, but warning you would have made it worse." He explains.

I nod, in too much of a daze to make a verbal reply. My eyes continue to wander the room.

"What's your name?" He asks.

I look back to him and he glances up from my arm, which he has bandaged with a plain pink band-aid, "I could ask you the same thing."

He smiles, "I'm the Doctor."

I smile back, "Is that why you put a needle in my arm without asking? Well, the Doctor, I'm Jane Norris." I stick out the hand of my arm that didn't just get injected for him to shake.

His smile grows wider at my quip and he shakes my hand. I happily realize that he must have given me some alien pain reliever, because my headache is already disappearing, and I feel more alert than I did a few minutes ago.

"What was that stuff you put in my arm?" I ask as my brain starts to reach its normal thinking capacity. "And it that an electrocardiogram machine?" I ask, pointing to the reason I was trying to get up.

The doctor raises his eyebrows a fraction, "Yes. It is, and how did you know that?" He says completely ignoring my first question.

I raise an eyebrow, "You, someone I just met, and _claims _to be a doctor, just stuck a needle in my arm and injected an unknown substance he won't identify, and you're asking _me_ _personal_ _questions_? Well then, Doctor, do you want the long version or the short version?"

He scoffs, "It's just not every day that I meet a person, a _human_ no less, that can identify a piece of technology and knows it's name and probably knows it's function as well, while still waking from a jump _through the void_. Even if I just gave them something to help with the obvious pain and to wake 'em up a bit. And I'll take the shorter one, thanks." He pauses for a moment before saying, "And I _am _a doctor. But it happens to be my name too, smart-alack."

I smile, and scoot over and pat the spot next to me on the bed. "If you want to hear either version you might want to sit down instead of crouch on the floor."

He raises an eyebrow but sits down anyway, "My mom worked at a hospital when I was a teen," The Doctor opens his mouth to interrupt, but I hold up a finger, "All questions should be held until the end." He shuts his mouth and rests his chin on his hand as a way to physically remind himself to keep it that way. I smile and then continue, "She always wanted me to become a nurse, but I had no interest in it, I liked computers and tech-y stuff better, so she would always teach me about the technology they had at work. So yes, I know that an electrocardiogram machine records the electromagnetic activity of the heart, because that kind of thing interests me. Now, any questions?" I smile when he raises his hand.

"Just the one, you said, 'When you were a teen,' but you don't look any older than fifteen, so my question is, how old are you?"

My eyebrows had made a steady trek up my forehead and where now resting at my hairline. "…Twenty-three…"

Any last doubts about him being the Doctor are banished by the appearance of his sonic screw driver. He starts scanning my head, and his eyebrows furrow when he reads the results.

"That's not possible! You're body's age is seventeen-" I interrupt saying, "I always was a late bloomer…" But he continues like I hadn't said anything, "But you're mind is older, twenty-three and seven-thirteenths!"

I start thinking as he starts pacing; ranting about impossibilities and why _I _shouldn't exists. He's the one whose a fictional character from a nerdy sci-fi show.

_He said I'd been through the void, right? He said that's why I had passed out. Maybe I hit the time vortex, and because I was completely unsheltered, no TARDIS or Vortex Manipulator to protect me, it must of changed my age! It's seems probable but I'd have to check it with the Doctor to make sure I haven't missed anything obvious. But I'm just a human, how can I explain this without giving away that I know all about his past and future? I mean, I really want to travel with him, but he'll probably kick me out if he knew how much fore-knowledge I have. Maybe I can ask him to block it from my memories, so I don't do anything stupid. It's funny, all those stories I read on the internet, about how they didn't tell the Doctor, I always thought it was just a convenient plot point. Everything would have run so much smoother for them if they had just told him. Maybe I should at least try._

My mind made up, I interrupt the Doctor and his musings, "Doctor?" He looks at me expectantly, "You said I went through the void, right?"

"Yeah you're covered in the stuff."

"Maybe I went through the time vortex, too." His lifts an eyebrow. "Unprotected by a Vortex Manipulator or a TARDIS." He frowns and his brow furrows. "Maybe it altered my physical age…" I trail off.

"Physical age of seventeen, mental age of twenty-three and seven-thirteenths, knows about the time vortex and TARDISes and Vortex Manipulators, didn't ask 'Doctor Who?', and is coated in void particles. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" he is pacing again, rubbing his head in an agitated way.

I just sit, letting him think and waiting for the question that's bound to come. _Why didn't I think about this more?_

He finally turns and faces me. "I see two options here. You're either know a future version of me, which if you do then you know it's bad to talk to me at this point in my timeline. Or you're from another universe, which is impossible, by the way, and know me or someone similar to me. So, Jane Norris, care to explain?"

I pause for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts,"The second guess is closer. I am from another universe. And I do know you, _sort of._ You might want to sit or something, I know if it were me about to hear this, I would want to sit." I look pointedly at the bed across from me.

He rolls his eyes and makes no move to sit. I understand. He's not me. Not even close.

"You, your whole life, is a TV show." He looks like he wasn't expecting something that _cliche_, but nothing more. "To be fair it is one of my favorites, and its fiftieth anniversary was the twenty-third of November in 2013." He looks at me harshly, and I jump at the sudden look. "Takes something special to do something like that." I add softly.

"So let me get this straight. You, a fan of this show-"

"Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who? They couldn't come up with something more original than that?"

A small smile tugs at my lips and I shrug, "It was the 1970's, cut us some slack."

"Any way, you somehow manage to pop from your universe to mine, _by_ _coincidence_?"

"Sounds pretty normal for you, actually." I say, my smile growing fractionally bigger.

He sighs and his shoulders slump, "Yeah, it does." He sits down by me again.

"Are you going to throw me out?" ask after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I don't think so. Well, at least not right away. If you're right, which I think you are, then you just went through a very dangerous and new process. You might collapse and go through random waves of pain. You could get nauseous or your skin might permanently turn fuchsia. I don't know, and it's a rare thing for me to run into something that I know nothing about. So no, I want to make sure you'll be alright. See what I can learn along the way." He's looking straight ahead, and at the end, he nods, almost like he's telling himself that that's what he'll do, instead of telling it to me.

I smile in spite of myself. The Doctor, looking out for us daft little apes, even when they're not _his_ daft apes from _his _Earth. No, If it's alive and isn't bent on others' destruction, then he'll look out for it.

"Thank you, Doctor." He looks at me, one of his brows raised again, and I grin, "Really, it means a lot."

"You're a bit of a softy, aren't you Jane." He asks, standing.

I stand too and reply, "And don't you forget it, mister."

We are heading to console room when he suddenly starts patting down his jacket.

"I almost forgot! Jane, I had to take this off, it was interfering with the electrocardiogram machine." He hands me the watch I had bought earlier.

I blink and take it from him, "How could a pocket watch mess with an electrocardiogram machine? I mean, it's not like it has a heart to send signals with."

I inspect it to make sure it wasn't damaged when I came to this universe. I stare confusedly at it when I see that it hasn't lost any pieces, but has gotten a new one. I then screech and almost drop it when the new gem (shaped like an eye), in the previously blank spot, blinks at me.

When the Doctor sends a questioning look at me, I say, albeit sheepish, "It blinked."

He laughs and says, "That's probably why I had to take it off."

"Cut me some slack, it didn't do that before, alright?"

"Well maybe it gained the gift of life during the hop through Hell." He quips.

I scoff. "Fine." I pause then ask, "So I have a couple questions, if you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"What was the last adventure you went on?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Rose, I assume you know about Rose, wanted to hold her father and ended up saving his life instead. Reapers everywhere. We went back to the TARDIS afterwards, and then out of nowhere, you just appear and collapse of the floor. I assume you're asking so you don't accidentally tip us off about future events?"

"Yeah, no promises though, I'm new to this. Second question, should we tell Rose? Because she might ask me things like, 'How long do I travel with the Doctor?' and, 'How do we fix this problem on our hands?' that kind of thing. I know you can control of yourself, but if I were in her shoes, I'm not sure I could. Even knowing the consequences…" I rube my neck and trail off, feeling rude for even asking to leave her out of the loop.

"I think it would be smart not to tell her, but it would be handy to let her know, too. They both have their upsides and down. If we tell her, she won't feel confused about your sudden knowledge of me, and her for that matter. If we don't, then we don't get the questions, like you said, but she'll be confused and irritated with me for leaving her out." He sighs.

_Plus she might not fall for you if you keep obvious secretes from her and not me, a someone you both just met._

"Maybe we should, less tension that way. It would just be a little frustrating enduring questions we both know I can't answer, but I will most likely w_ant_ to answer, but I'll be fine." I say, sending a sideways glace at the Doctor.

He sends one back and asks, "You sure? If not, I think she would understand-"

I cut him off, "Yeah, I'm sure. She's your friend, right? You just met me and I don't want you to keep secrets on my behalf." I smile, trying to let him know that I really think this will be best.

"Jane Norris I've known you for," he looks at his wrist, checking a watch that isn't there, "two hours, not including the time you were asleep, and I already like you."

**Please feel free to review, I love to hear what you guys have to say!**

**sherlockedbyben: Thanks :) I know the feeling, it's like they just shove a person on you and expect you to know them as well as they do. If they're anything like me, they plan out this character in their head, and have some scenes planned out from the start. So they don't really explain them very well in the beginning, they fill it in as they go. I'm glad I did a good enough job to get a comment about it!**

**SopherGopherroxursox: Ahhh thank you so much / and it took me quite a while to figure out how I wanted to do this, because I wanted to do this idea I have justice! So thanks for letting me know I've done well so far~**

**Littlebirdd: Did this chapter answer your question? If not, the next one probably will, at least, in more details!**

** Ahhhhh I love you guys *Squishey group hug***

**Kthxbai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**;A; You guys are the sweetest! I love you guys~ and I hope you enjoy this new chapter~**

_This is WAY cooler than it is on TV._

We had made it to the consol room. Rose hops up from the captain's chair as soon as she sees us, and starts walking to meet us half way.

She starts talking as she walks, "Good to see you up and about, you took a nasty bump to the head when you, well, appeared."

She smiles, and I smile back, a bit shy now that I know for sure that this is THE Rose Tyler.

I wave hello and reply when she's within ear shot so I don't have to talk so loud, "Yeah, The Doctor patched me up though; injected me with some weird alien median. Which you still haven't told me where it's made at!" I nudge the Doctor at the last part.

"Oi! It's not like you know where it is!" He scoffs.

I ignore him and continue talking with Rose, "But before we go any further, I should explain how I managed to appear on the consol room floor, yeah?"

She smiles her classic grin, tongue between her teeth, "That would be nice."

I plop down on the captain's seat and pat the spots on either side of me. The doctor and Rose exchange a quick glance before they both join me, the Doctor to my left and Rose to my right.

"I'm guessing the Doctor said something about the Void and Void Particles?" I ask Rose.

"Yeah, what's that about?" she replies.

"Well, you know the really cheesy movies about parallel worlds, the once where everything's the same, but just a little bit different?"

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend Mickey see movies like that all the time."

"Well, I'm from a different universe. Same Earth, but a little different. I bought a watch off a shady man. Not the smartest thing I've ever done, believe me. And after the open button was pressed, I was transported through the Void, which is the space between the universes. We," I point to the Doctor, "Think I may have hit the Time Vortex somewhere in there. Because my body is only seventeen while my mind is twenty-three," the Doctor interrupts, "And seven-thirteenths." I roll my eyes but continue, "But the main point of all this is, the main thing that was different in my universe is," the Doctor interrupts me again, "This is the really good part." "You guys are a TV show."

The look on Roses face was a mix of shock, disgust and flattery. And it was, to put it simply, priceless.

I smile and continue, "One of my personal favorites, been on for over fifty years, fallowing this big oaf around the universe."

I snicker when the Doctor scoffs. Rose starts laughing, a loud, disbelieving laugh. And I don't blame her.

"It's a lot to take in, but I figured I would spare you the confusion of me knowing so much when you guys just met me. Odd thing is, the show doesn't show everything. You guys mention adventures we never see, that kind of thing. So I don't know everything, just a lot of things. And I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry I have a bad habit of doing that when I'm nervous." My voice had been steadily dropping in volume and by the time I had finished my train wreck sentence, my voice was barely a whisper.

Rose had stopped laughing, and everyone was looking at their hands, going over what was said in the last few minutes. My mind wandered to time leading up to me leaving my universe. Trying to figure out what had happened. I bought a watch because I my heart told me to help the man who was selling the obviously stolen watches. I was running home because it looked like rain. It was pouring buckets when I was only two blocks from my house. My home. A block later. Oh I don't feel so good.

I voice my thoughts with a very lady like, "I think I'm gonna hurl. Be back in a few."

I run towards the hallways, mentally asking the TARDIS where the bathroom was. I feel a mental prodding towards the door at my right and I instantly run into it. I shove my head over the toilet just in time to lose my burnt toast. I wait a minute to see if my stomach is done revolting before I stand on shaky legs and leave the restroom.

"Thanks Old Girl; that was a close call." I say aloud, patting the wall.

The TARDIS groans in reply. I'm smile and I mentally ask about the kitchen so I can resupply my now empty stomach. I walk in a random direction and after a few minutes, I feel a tug to the right. I fallow it down a different hallway and three doors and a staircase later, I find myself in a lovely little kitchen. I mentally thank the TARDIS again, and quickly find the pantry. _OHhhhhhh if I have died and gone to heaven, I never want to find out that there's a rebirth._ I found Oreos, pudding, and several of my other favorite foods. I didn't realize how hungry I was, even before I lost my breakfast. After I stuffed my face and liberated the last of the Oreos for later, I returned to the console room to hear the Doctor and Rose talking quietly.

I don't feel like eavesdropping, so I knock on the wall and say, "Is this a bad time? I can come back in a few minutes if you need me to."

They both jump, confirming my thoughts that they were talking about me.

The Doctor recovers first, "No, I think we're good, we were just talking about where we sh-" I interrupt him, "It's okay Doctor, you guys have a lot to talk about. I understand." I smile reassuringly.

They both seem shocked, but I don't really care. I know that I would talk too if I were in there place.

"So I'll ask again, do you need a few more minutes? I'm sure I can find something to do in here; she is amazing, by the way. Maybe find the wardrobe and shower." I shrug.

The Doctor opens his mouth to answer, but Rose beats him to it, "That would be nice, thanks."

I smile again and turn back to the massive hallways, "I won't be more than thirty minutes."

I mentally ask the TARDIS for directions and then set off down the endless hallways with the endless amounts of doors. I took the first left, second right, third on the left, and went straight ahead, under some stairs, past the bins, and felt the familiar tug in my mind to enter the fifth door on my left. I snickered but thanked the TARDIS as I pushed open the door. My mouth hung open as I twirl around the circular room. I laugh and run up the stairs. I start shifting through the racks. This place is a mess, but a good kind of mess. There are ties and random socks and the occasional shirt or dress flung over the rakes that were arranged in messy groups, not rows. I continued to giggle as I saw strange clothes that were obviously alien and fancy old gowns and shiny shirts that looked like they belonged in the year four billion.

I stop dead when I see across the room, the mother lode. There, draped over five racks and sill pooling on the floor, was the fourth incarnation of the Doctor's scarf. The enormous rainbow scarf. I snatch it up and run to a promising looking rack. I find a simple white T-shirt and a comfy pair of worn jeans. I pause at the sight of a black blazer with silver buttons; I grab it at the thought of the extra pocket on the inside. Plus I'll be able to where my watch as an actual pocket watch instead of a necklace. After a hot shower, quick brushing of my hair and teeth (a few Oreo bits where still stuck in my teeth), I was heading back to the console room when a thought accrued to me. If I open the watch, will I be transported again? I pulled it from my jacket pocket and reexamined it. It blinked up at me, and I smiled, suddenly realizing it was probably sentient like the TARDIS, just not telepathic. It's single eye squints back at me, and I think that's about equivalent to a smile when you only have an eye to show emotions. I giggle and continue walking, with the watch now resting happily in my hand in my pocket.

The tension in the console room when I got back was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. The Doctor was leaning on the consol across from the Captain's seat, where Rose was slouching moodily. They must have argued while I was gone.

"I'm back?" I ask quietly, trying to break the tension, but a bit too scared to do a proper job of it.

The Doctor's head pops up at the sound of my voice, "All ready then? Where would you like to go to first?"

"You mean I get to pick?" I ask, surprised.

"Well of course."

"But don't you guys want to discuss this a bit more? I just want to make sure you guys are sure you want me along. I could really mess things up…" I protest half heartedly.

"We've already discussed it." The Doctor says, gesturing to Rose.

I feel my lips start to tug up into a smile, and I nod, "Alright then, any suggestions?"

The Doctor smiles back, but my question was aimed at a startled Rose.

"Backwards or forewords?" She asks after a bit of a pause.

My smile gets impossibly bigger; I tap my chin, trying to decide "Mmm, backwards."

"Earth or not?" she starts to smile too, and I can feel the tension start to really disperse.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that, so Earth." I giggle, and we both turn expectantly to the Doctor, who has this completely confused look. I start giggling uncontrollably.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Rose shoots at the Doctor, as she starts laughing too.

The Doctor then huffily starts up the TARDIS and Rose and I continue to laugh madly.

**Okay time for review responses~**

**Ty: Thanks silly :3 But I only meant to put Spock in so far. Who did you think was Hagrid Sir and the someone else?**

**Sherlockedbyben: Thanks ^-^ you're sweet.**

**Littlebirdd: *Blushies* Thank you so much! And I don't plan on it, I feel sad after reading stuff like that too ^-^**

**Kaylee (Guest): *Blushies* I'm glad this isn't an emotional sucky fic :3 thank you so much -**

**NicoleR85: I guess we'll see! -**

**MinecraftLover00: ^-^ thank you!**

**superavengerwholock12: Thank you! I will~**

**BlueFlame27: Thank you so much! I rewrote that part so many times, trying to get the reaction right, and this was the best option I could come up with. But I still feel like it isn't quite how it should have happened. It should have gone down differently. Ah oh well. I'll figure something out ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL YOU ARE SO NICE TO MEEEEHHH. *group glomp***

**Kthxbai**


End file.
